


Three Beasts and One (Beautiful) Peculiar Human

by hereweshallmeetagain



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast, Hints of gore, La Belle et la Bête with a touch of crack, Logan and Victor are Eric's uncles, M/M, minor gore, non descriptive gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereweshallmeetagain/pseuds/hereweshallmeetagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If anyone asked Logan who among him and his brothers got the better end of the deal (not that anyone ever did in the last two hundred years or so), then his answer would be: Jacob.</p><p>When Jacob died, he left few things behind. Few, but not unimportant. One: his castle and its transformed resident. Two: his son. Three: an evil wizard enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Beasts and One (Beautiful) Peculiar Human

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why oh why did I ever decide that looking at XMFC kink meme was a good idea. It's poisoning my mind with ideas.  
> Feel free to skewer my grammar. I'm not a native speaker and rather out of practice lately.

If anyone asked him who among him and his brothers got the better end of the deal (not that anyone ever did in the last two hundred years or so), then his answer would be: Jacob.

Reason number one. Because Jacob and his beloved wife Edie got to die early (even though not quite peacefully, or neatly) and he was probably looking down from heaven at the moment while laughing his ass off. Yes, *he* would. Edie won't, because Edie was much more polite than Jacob, and not every attitude is contagious. Most people won't believe that because most people thought King Jacob was a respectable, dignified person. Of course he would fucking know better. He grew up with Jacob, and Victor too. Besides, most people who knew King Jacob were already dead, while those who hadn't couldn't exactly see themselves as people anymore.

Reason number two. Because he was, at that moment, stuck in the form of a fucking wolf (literally wolf, not literally fucking) and had been for the last two hundred years. Victor shared a similar fate, he was stuck as a bear. 

Reason number three. As if being stuck on a animal's body wasn't good enough, they couldn't talk. Not to each other, and surely not to others. Thankfully, they finally managed basic communication in time. If you were stuck with the same bear (or wolf) for a hundred years, you'd eventually learn to pick the difference between the growls.

Reason number four. In addition to all that above, they still had to raise Erik, Jacob and Edie's eleven years old son. Pro, he was actually a decent kid. Con, since the incident with the evil wizard Shaw (that they never talk about), he sported a whole lot of fur and his feature partially resembled a lion. He'd say they deserve commendation for it. That boy still grew up with manners, even raised a wolf and a bear. Well, they did resort to unusual methods such as: 1) kept shoving the book about etiquette at him (Logan) 2) sat on him and refused to budge until the boy finished reading (Victor). They covered a lot of topic this way. At least until Erik grew tall and strong enough to _fight_ back.

Reason number five. They had to deal with Sebastian Shaw, who visited one day when Erik was twenty, then telling that boy *his* version of _the-incident-that-started-this-shit_ (heavily edited and contained quite amount of lies). It fucking shattered the boy's heart and destroyed a lot of the result of point number four above. He and Victor made Shaw pay for for that. They chased him to the edge of the property and left souvenirs at him. Three deep scratch marks on each butt (courtesy of Logan) and ten parallel diagonal scratch on the back (courtesy of Victor). He never came back after that.

Reason number six. Apparently, the petty Shaw was angry at them for the souvenirs. From the next year forward, on the nights of full moon once a year, they find themselves in this... peculiar throne of blood lust that can only be satisfied by hunting, or, literally, fucking. Victor and Erik joined him for the former, but those two never find out about the latter. Not that Logan was ever going to tell them. He sure as hell wasn't going to try it with one of them (couldn't even bear imagining) nor would he try it with a teapot, nor a cup, nor a candelabra, no matter how much said candelabra often brushing at him when no one is around. Of, course, he would never, never ever tell a soul. He also had no intention on repeating the incident with the wandering cow.

Things got better after the humans started to send one of them to enter the the forest. Even if these humans were only good for screaming (definitely not good at running, really, panicked humans are truly bad at escaping), they made the bloodlust nights bearable. Even if they’re too bony.

Reason number seven. After one hundred ninety years being almost content with what they had, they (meaning he and Victor) were subjected to the horrible thing that was their half-man-half-beast nearly two hundred years old charge Erik fell in love with a human. It wasn't really this human's fault that he was peculiar. Never before in the last one hundred eighty years that a human bypassed the feast table in the dining room to explore the house and settled in the library. Also, never before a human expressed their delight upon seeing the vast library, and then the untouched chessboard on the table near the fireplace (that still held the unfinished game between Jacob and Erik, nearly two hundred years past). Those might be the reason why Erik liked this Charles human. Even so, Logan suspected that Erik's breaking point happened when the human made this sound that human whores often made during coitus upon finding a book he deemed interesting (Logan looked up the book afterwards, he still didn't see how a book titled **On the Origin of Species** could cause such reaction).

And so began the weirdest month on his life. It started with Erik stalking Charles (yes, sitting on the library reading while the human was also reading until said human fell asleep and prodding the human awake so that he would eat and then repeat the whole process again can be considered stalking, no matter what Erik said). And then there was the thing with the moon at night, ridiculous as it was the idea of a half-human-half-lion standing upon a rock and *roaring* at the moon. Thankfully Charles put a stop to that one day. He asked if Erik would mind tone down the roaring in the dead of night because it woke him up and caused morning headaches. Erik had looked so pitiful that Charles said that it would be alright if Erik did it before ten at night.

There was also the providing thing, where Erik brought blankets and small pillows to the library. And tea. And biscuits. Logan had howled in laughter when he found out that Erik made the biscuits himself. Unfortunately, the only voice coming out of him was undignified choking voices. That didn't stop Erik from glaring at him, though.

The worst of Erik's courting was when he started bringing carcasses of small animals into the library then left it on Charles' feet. The first time it happened, Charles had been so bewildered by it he asked Erik whether Erik wanted him to cook it in return of the biscuits; and that if that's what Erik wanted, he will try, but he can't promise it would be a good idea because he really, really can't cook. Logan had looked towards Victor and even he could see that Victor was desperately holding his laughter. Predictably, there was a fire in the kitchen later and that was when Victor cracked up in laughter (a bear’s version of laughter, that is).

It wasn't until the fourth time it happened that Charles suddenly blinked, then running towards one of the shelves, snatching a book then furiously skimming until he found the section he wanted. When he finished, he closed the book and put it back on its rightful place.

He approached Erik, put his hands on Erik's shoulders, looked him in the eye, and said, "Thank you, Erik. I see what you mean. You don't have to do this anymore. Now let us go to the feast table and see what is there for lunch. But you'll have to get changed and wash your hands before we eat, alright? And after lunch we can have a game of chess."

Victor took care of the carcass. For appetizer.

That was how they ended up that night. A human and a half-man-half-lion playing chess in front of the fireplace in the library (no more roaring at the moon), a small table beside the chess table holding their preferred drinks (tea for Charles, whiskey for Erik). Himself, sprawled on the upholstered couch on the side, watching while Victor sat on the floor next to the couch snacking on a jar of honey.

Pretty content, this family of theirs.

Logan really, really hoped that Erik had no intention on fucking Charles on the bloodlust night.

If he had, then it would end in a lot of tears. And blood, quite a lot of it, too.

Unfortunately he wasn’t sure how to tell them his concern.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://ghostofthefourforest.tumblr.com/) too!


End file.
